<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绝对机密（ABO） by rheinlai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161510">绝对机密（ABO）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai'>rheinlai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinlai/pseuds/rheinlai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CIA×MI6，ABO设定，米英only<br/>年代非常非常久远的过期粮食<br/>有一些早期私设的苏格兰等地的戏份，注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>绝对机密（ABO）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你是谁？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>我还想问呢别抢我台词啊，亚瑟恶狠狠地想着，身体已经条件反射性地举起了手把枪口对准了面前的人。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>两天前亚瑟接到的任务是前往俄罗斯进行一些情报的收集。找到情报所在的地下室，等亚瑟摸进去的时候却撞到了一个……他也不知道是哪里但绝对不是俄罗斯的人。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>因为这混蛋操着一口很流利完全没有俄罗斯口音的英语，而且外貌也不像斯拉夫人。在黑暗中亚瑟只能判断出对方的大致轮廓，头发大概是金色，眼睛？亚瑟看不清了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>说不定是CIA的人——但问题是CIA的人怎么会在这里。亚瑟和那人对峙着，动也不敢动一下。这份情报的窃取工作不是MI6和CIA合作的行动吗？MI6没有和CIA搞好外交吗？亚瑟干了这么多年外勤特工从来没遇到这么搞笑的事情。就算是CIA他也不能透露自己的身份，更何况这个可能还没有确定。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>该死，他在心里暗暗骂了一句。这次的抑制剂没带够，亚瑟拒绝了斯科特（*）回去准备一下再来拿情报的建议，他等不起那么多的时间，好不容易找到了情报的所在地，如果不快点下手的话克格勃很快就会发现电脑漏洞然后转移情报，下一次再找起来就没有那么简单了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>可是Omega抑制剂在俄罗斯是属于处方药，而且所开处方需要通过很严格的检验。在俄罗斯随意使用抑制剂是非法的，一般情况下只允许医疗过程中必要的抑制，而亚瑟是绝对不可以让自己发生点什么然后被送去医院治疗那么长时间的。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>于是亚瑟决定忍。17岁时的亚瑟还是个高中生，第一次发情的时候是周末，他呆在家里，所以免去了被Alpha的同学围攻的危险。从那时起他一直服用着抑制剂，基本上没有出过什么意外状况。亚瑟可不希望一直没有出现的意外状况在这次任务中出现。可是人生总是充满着意外，那是谁说的话？亚瑟不记得了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“亚瑟？”塞在耳朵里的耳麦传出了斯科特的声音。这提醒了亚瑟该做正事了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“有点小意外，很快解决。”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>听到亚瑟开口说话，对方愣了一下。“你在和谁说话？”他警觉地问道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>亚瑟没时间回答对方，他扫了一眼对方身后的铁柜，找到锁着他所需要的情报的那一格。柜门开着。他皱起了眉头，眼角再扫过房间，眼尖地发现一沓文件正放在对面拿枪指着自己的男人身后。哦，哦，这可真不凑巧。他们竟然连要偷的东西都是一样的？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>亚瑟翻转手中的枪以迅雷不及掩耳之势撞上对方的枪，那柄枪被他砸飞了，哐地一声撞到不知道哪个角落去了。他吓了一跳，撞飞了？我有那么大力？不管怎样这不是一件好事，要是引来了其他人就不好玩了。他继续往前冲，试图用手枪将对方逼退至一边。不管怎样先抢到那卷情报——</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟的手被抓住了，力气大到让他觉得自己的手腕快折了。于是他侧过身子抬起腿踹过去分散敌人的注意力以解救自己的手腕，这人该死的怎么力气这么大！亚瑟觉得这次任务简直是糟透了怎么什么烂事都让他碰上了——他这是第几次在心里骂人了？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>阿尔弗雷德搞不清楚现在的状况。他现在又不能出声去问卢娜(*)——她这个时候也帮不上什么忙吧。阿尔弗雷德有限的经验没有办法告诉他如果在偷情报的时候遇上一个不明人士（而且似乎又不是克格勃）该怎么处理……他耳朵旁想起Luna在他走出车的时候说的那句话：“上头刚刚和我们说如果见到了MI6的人不要伤他们。”连卢娜的语气听起来都那么困惑，更别说他。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>面前这个是不是MI6的人他到底要怎么确定啊？直接开口问？别开玩笑了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>而且……阿尔弗雷德现在忽然感到有点不舒服，生理上的不是心理上的。他的鼻子有点痒，一股淡淡的香气钻进了他的鼻腔里，让他有点心神不宁。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>……这是……Omega的味道？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>不可能。不管是哪个国家，一个特工不可能是Omega，他否定了自己的猜想。但是毫无疑问那个气味正在影响他，Omega信息素？不像，阿尔弗雷德作为一个Alpha接受过相关训练，一般的信息素不会对他产生影响。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他看见对方的眼珠在转，似乎在找什么东西，最后把目光锁定在他身上……不对，是他身后。哇哦，不是吧，这么巧，他内心在说，目标一样？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>对方在转眼间冲了过来，在他正为那股香味困扰着，努力集中精神的时候，用枪柄撞掉，嗯，撞飞了他手中的枪——撞到铁柜发出的巨响也让阿尔弗雷德迅速地回过神来，猛地抓住对方的手腕阻止他的下一步行动。而对方在发现手上动作受制的情况下抬起腿向他狠狠地扫过来。早料到对方有这一手的阿尔弗雷德空出一只手来挡住其腿部动作，然后自己抬起腿用膝盖往对方肚子上狠狠一顶——</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>抱歉，兄弟，狗急了也要跳墙的。阿尔弗雷德听见对方闷哼一声退了开去，默念道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>亚瑟捂着肚子退开，额头开始浮现细密的汗珠。快撑不下去了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他现在心情很糟糕。不仅仅因为抢不到情报——他现在已经打算取消任务了——更重要的是，他刚刚发现，面前的男人是一个Alpha。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>其实这没什么的，很多特工都是Alpha。问题是亚瑟作为Omega的身体在刚刚的近身搏斗中发觉了那个Alpha的味道。这该死的，Omega发情期，提前了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>作为一个未结合的Omega，他的身体在没有抑制药作用的前提下，不会放过任何一个吸引Alpha的机会。Alpha的气味自然而然的会刺激到他，现在他的身体已经真正进入发情期了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>亚瑟觉得自己的行为开始变得迟钝起来，身体的变化开始变得明显，让他的恐惧之情水涨船高。“斯科特，取消计划。”他咬牙低声道，并且开始考虑着如何逃离这个充斥着Alpha气味的小房间。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“不许走，”对方忽然说，明显听到了他说的话，“你到底是谁？”他左跨一步，堵在了唯一的出口前面。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>亚瑟开始恐慌起来，他最怕的不是MI6特工的身份被发现，而是Omega的身份被发现，他最后一次集中精力，抓起一旁桌子上的铁棍，猛地朝对方掷过去，踹上了一旁不高的扶杆试图越过对方。但是他低估了自己发情期的威力——他已经失去了精确定位的能力，他没有踩中扶杆，于是脚一滑摔了下去。而躲开铁棍攻击的人正好冲了过来，一把抱住了他。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>完了。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟绝望地闭上眼晴，感觉到一股难以言喻的热流涌上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>独属于Omega的浓郁芳香气味扩散开来，阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口气，发现那个一直迷惑他的香味源头正是他怀里的人。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你是个Omega？”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>怀里的人已经开始喘息——虽然阿尔弗雷德看得出他在努力地抑制这个行为。又是一股香味扑鼻而来，哦上帝，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的青筋开始跳动。必须快点解决这档子事。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“MI6？”他问道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>怀里的人身体一僵，随后伸手抓住阿尔弗雷德的衣领。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“如果是……啊哈……CIA……带我……出去……”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>好吧，不管怎么样现在怀里的人（应该是MI6没错）已经属于手无缚鸡之力的类型，先带出去再说吧，阿尔弗雷德稳定了一下自己的心神，放下怀里的人，把那一沓文件塞进大衣的口袋里。然后背起那个Omega，转身往门外跑。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>他得快点撤才行。发情期的Omega……克格勃要是想追踪他们连狗都不用（*）。他得快点找个地方消除味道。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
      <span>这家伙轻盈得不像样。阿尔弗雷德想着，加快了脚步。这是喀山一间看似废弃了的工厂，只是克格勃把它改造成了资料储存的密室。所以潜入这地方难度不算特别大，逃出去按理来说也不算特别难，在市郊要真打起来阿尔弗雷德并不是很介意——又不是攻击彼德罗……额，什么来着（*）？但是市郊也有一个好处，就是容易搜寻。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>身后好像隐隐约约传来了什么声音。阿尔弗雷德现在正在逆风跑——比较了一下被克格勃追踪到气味和自己被那气味熏晕两者的重要性，他觉得还是避免后者比较妥当——现在风倒是把他吹清醒了不少，可是他得好好考虑一下如何逃出克格勃的追寻了。想到这里阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉头。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>敌人的动作……也未免太慢了。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>这让阿尔弗雷德考虑到了有埋伏的可能性……现在他离目标还有100米，总是可以过去的吧。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>正在这时他耳尖地听到身边那些零散的民居后面传来一些不太寻常的声音，接着他的眼角瞟到有不少人影开始闪现出来。不不不这可不好，你们慢点！阿尔弗雷德在内心呐喊，但是很悲伤的是对方并没有尊重他的愿望。阿尔弗雷德再次加快自己的脚步，他开始有点喘了。面前的河流越来越近，后面的敌人也越来越近。他简直是在和速度赛跑。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“嘿，伙计，听着——一会儿如果可以的话憋气，憋气！”他一边疯狂地呼吸着空气一边对着他身后那个一直往他脖子上蹭还散发着让他分心的甜蜜香味的家伙吼道……虽然他觉得后者应该也没办法办到了。他猛地停下来，再次深吸一口气，试图让自己的每一个肺泡都胀满，然后纵身一跃。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>几颗子弹窜了过来，阿尔弗雷德感觉到它们带起的气流划过自己的脸颊和脚踝。接着——</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>冰冷的河水拥抱了他。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>他在河水里睁开了眼睛，冰凉的感觉顿时窜进来，刺激得他一颤，模模糊糊的视线中他转过身，看见那个Omega终于也在河水刺激下清醒了过来，但是却没有做好憋气的准备。他在心里长叹一口气，把他搂过来以控制他的动作，接着堵住了对方还张着的嘴。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>虽然阿尔弗雷德已经做好了一切设想，以及一切准备，但是他还是在对方紧紧搂住自己的时候眩晕了一下。舌头上的味蕾已经感受到了Omega的气息，他从来没有那么痛恨过他自己的Alpha体质以及对方的Omega体质……谁再说Omega很美味还是什么的通通给我带上一个Omega去执行任务啊！几颗子弹嗖嗖嗖地射进水里，阿尔弗雷德转过身来蹬着腿，顺便用空闲的那只手做出划水的动作，尽他所能地快速离开了这个是非之地。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>卢娜的手指噼里啪啦地按在键盘上，似乎这样就可以发泄她内心的紧张。“哦，阿尔，拜托，快点回来。再不回来就要开车走了……”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>老天似乎听到了她的祈祷，火车车厢的门咔哒一声打开，卢娜猛地站起来，右手摸到腰间的手枪上握住。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德背着一个人猛地跳进来，一回头把门拉上。“哦我的天……”阿尔弗雷德瘫坐在铁皮板上，“我再也不想到这个地方来了。”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“到底发生了什么事？”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“这个，”阿尔弗雷德指了指倒在地上的人，“卢娜，帮个忙，他好像有点缺氧，晕过去了。帮我把他扶到那边那个小房间去，稍微收拾一下。具体情况一会儿谈。”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“嘿为什么你不——”卢娜话说到一半就噎住了，“——Omega？”语气里掩不住的惊疑。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德揉了揉太阳穴，“……在发情。拜托，一会儿再慢慢谈，现在先帮我把他弄远一点……”我快要支持不住了。他在心里默默加上一句。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>在卢娜扛起那个Omega走进房间的那一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。不一会儿，卢娜走了出来，顺便把门带上。“发现一个耳麦，”她说，然后伸出手，“现在怎么办？”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德站起身，把耳麦拿过来，似乎是防水的，上边还有灯在闪，他迟疑了一下，把它戴到自己的右耳上。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“Hello？”他不确定地问道。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>火车一震，开始缓慢地向前移动。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>亚瑟醒过来的时候，他正躺在一张不是很舒适的床上。身下的震感告诉他他应该是在火车上。之前发生的事情一件件回到他混混沌沌的脑袋里。发情期被触发，对方（应该是CIA特工没错）背着他逃出去，然后掉进水里……噢。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>亚瑟猛地坐起来。他吻了自己？虽然好像是为了给自己一点空气可以呼吸……那个Alpha吻了自己，而自己好像还因为那该死的Omega本性抱住了对方……幸好亚瑟还有那点残存的理智没让自己的舌头伸出去……亚瑟猛地倒回床上，脸颊压着粗糙的布料试图在昏暗的灯光中中降低自己脸上的热度。他感觉到发情期带来的快感好像又随着意识的回归慢慢地回到了自己身上……有谁来把自己打晕？亚瑟努力地抑制着喉咙里的呻吟声，双腿之间似乎已经有液体开始渗出——</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>门在这时开了。亚瑟睁开眼，看见那个Alpha站在门口。现在他可以看清对方的脸了，那是一张年轻的脸，眼睛透着深蓝色的光（*）。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“不，”他呻吟道，“别过来。”对方的Alpha气息闻起来该死的诱人，那是一种仿佛来自大西洋沿岸的微咸的海风的味道，这股味道莫名地让他安心，又莫名地让他兴奋。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“嘿，亚瑟……”对方却不听他的话，又跨前了一步。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“别过来！”亚瑟拼尽全力吼了出来，发现自己的声音已经开始变得沙哑，他怎么知道我的名字？</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“亚瑟，冷静一点……你现在这个样子什么事都做不了我得先让你冷静下来。”对方把门关上又走近了一点。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>别再靠近我了，亚瑟有点绝望地想着，再这样下去……</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“亚瑟……”对方俯下身来，“我只是想帮你。”</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>那股大西洋水汽的味道笼罩了亚瑟。他忍不住低吟了一声，失去了最后的力气。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>亚瑟觉得自己像是在大西洋的暖流中沉浮，身体里的每一个细胞都被这股热流带动。他无意识地扭动着自己的身体，感觉到更多的液体从下身那个难以启齿的地方涌出来。他的内心恐慌和快感并驾齐驱。Alpha的气息离他越来越近，如此吸引自己……亚瑟觉得自己好像已经失去了控制自己行为的能力，细碎的呻吟从他紧咬的唇间漏出。接着他的唇被眼前的人堵住，触感温暖一如在水下的那一次——</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德俯下身去亲吻亚瑟有一半的原因是身体自发性的动作……这个Omega实在是太美味了，虽然阿尔弗雷德并没有过多地接触这一类人（顶多就是去酒吧碰上的几个，那些地方他真的不常去），但是亚瑟体内发出的气味真的是他闻过最美好的气味了……他伸舌舔过对方被咬破的下唇，淡淡的血腥味传来，同时也让他的味蕾感受到一丝甜蜜。连血也带着发情的气味吗……他继续伸出舌头扫荡过对方的口腔。阿尔弗雷德感觉到身下亚瑟的身体颤抖起来，他松开撑在对方头部两端的手，任由自己的身体覆盖在亚瑟身上。Omega的身体由于感受到了浓烈的Alpha气息而更加地兴奋起来，亚瑟胡乱地扯下阿尔弗雷德的衣服，揽上阿尔弗雷德的脖子，让后者离自己更近一点，然后屈起双腿夹上阿尔弗雷德的腰部。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德闷哼一声，他伸手扯开对方的衬衫，感谢卢娜已经把他的外套脱了下来，要不阿尔弗雷德不敢保证自己有没有耐心去脱那么多层衣服——但是还是有几个扣子阿尔弗雷德实在没耐心去解了直接扯开，扣子掉落在地板上的声音让亚瑟抖了一下，然后那双绿色的双眼似乎恢复了几丝清明。“不，不要。”阿尔弗雷德听见他沙哑的声音从喉咙深处挤出来，而他的那双手正在推拒阿尔弗雷德的动作。但是那个动作没带上多少力气，根本对阿尔弗雷德造不成影响……阿尔弗雷德再次覆上亚瑟的唇，手指划过对方的胸膛，感觉到对方的颤抖，他继续往下，急不可耐地解开皮带，扯下他的裤子——连带着内裤——然后伸手握住他已经勃起的器官。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“嗯哼……”亚瑟发出一声呻吟，因为嘴被阿尔弗雷德吻住，以至于他没法把嘴合上，更多的呻吟声从他的嘴边漏出来。这些声音只能让阿尔弗雷德身上的燥火更盛，他没过多久就让对方射了出来，随后他不假思索地借着手上的精液滑入了亚瑟的后穴。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“！！”亚瑟扭动起身体，脸上的表情一时间有点丰富。阿尔弗雷德想亚瑟现在应该是想抗拒又无法抗拒吧，“抱歉，亚瑟……”他嘟囔着，又插进了一根手指。发情期的Omega的后穴湿润又放松，阿尔弗雷德连润滑都不怎么需要就塞进了三根手指，他把手指抽出来，上面满是Omaga发情时分泌的液体。阿尔弗雷德褪下自己的衣物——已经被亚瑟扯得乱七八糟——然后抚过对方的大腿，然后把它们抬起来，让穴口显露出来，然后让自己的分身慢慢地沉进去。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“呜——！”亚瑟一惊，一口咬在了阿尔弗雷德的舌头上。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>“嘶——”阿尔弗雷德离开了亚瑟的唇，泄愤一样地又往对方身体里进去了一点，不经意间划过某个地方，反而让亚瑟又呻吟出声。这次呻吟的声音很大声，连亚瑟自己都吓了一跳，脸颊上的红色又艳了一分。阿尔弗雷德脸上露出了坏笑：“是这个地方？嗯？”他抽出来，又一次推进去，有意地擦过亚瑟内壁上那一块敏感的地方。亚瑟长大了嘴巴，又猛地压抑住自己的呻吟声，最终只从鼻腔哼了几声。阿尔弗雷德又重复了几次刚刚的动作，把身下别扭的人彻底地变成了一个沉浸在快感中的Omega，他看着对方泛着红的脸颊和满是水光的唇，又再次吻了上去。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>这下不会咬我了吧。他想着，用舌头扫过对方的口腔上腭。又是一番翻覆云雨。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>待亚瑟再一次射出来后，阿尔弗雷德感觉到对方平静了下来，同时也感觉到其内壁开始变得更加火热，Omega的身体已经做好了被标记的准备，只等自己的结打开。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>冷静，冷静下来。现在，快点离开。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德努力地给自己的身体灌输这样的想法，最后他几乎是用尽自己19年来所有的毅力才慢慢地把自己还硬着的分身缓缓抽了出来。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>亚瑟一颤。阿尔弗雷德拿起刚刚放在旁边柜子上的一支药剂，拿过来拔开盖子，把针头对准了亚瑟的手臂。该死，他的手指还在抖。</span>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <span>阿尔弗雷德把一整管药剂都注射进了亚瑟的体内。</span>
    </p></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德推开门，看见卢娜在电脑屏幕发出的光的照射下显得阴森森的脸。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“……干嘛那样看着我？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“没事，”卢娜把目光放回电脑上，“我只是在和我自己打赌你到底有没有控制住而已。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“……在你眼里我是那么没节操的人吗？！”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“嗯哼，”卢娜笑了，“不，我的意思是，那个Omega实在是太……据说Omega越晚被标记，发情期就越强烈。而且使用抑制药后会加重这种现象。……亚瑟·柯克兰多少岁了？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“23.”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“哇哦，”卢娜露出一副很夸张的表情，“太佩服他了。他怎么忍下来的？我的意思是——他好像一直没有被标记？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“听着，卢娜，”阿尔弗雷德坐在卢娜对面，露出一副很沉痛的表情，“……我现在不是很有耐心，你能说正事吗？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“哦哦好的，”卢娜把电脑屏幕转了90度，以便她和阿尔弗雷德都看得清楚，“文件全都湿掉了幸好你有拍下来……话说你拍下来为什么还要拿走文件啊？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德做了一个鬼脸：“我忘记戴手套了上面有我的指纹……”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“不要用那么白痴的理由来搪塞。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“好吧，那个时候太紧急了我只是下意识的动作因为你知道亚瑟他正在和我抢嘛！具体理由你让我再想想，你继续。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>卢娜翻了个白眼，“密码可以解决了，但是还有一个问题。我们需要一个钥匙作辅助才可以。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德手一抖差点把卢娜的电脑屏幕拍下去：“钥匙？！”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>卢娜手伸到阿尔弗雷德前面，戳一戳电脑屏幕上的一行字，然后坚决地护住自己的电脑：“上面写了，钥匙是必须和密码一同使用才可以打开叶卡捷琳娜堡的那个保险柜。还有，别碰我男人。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“谁要碰你男人……”阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的眼角抽了抽，“他……它又不是个Omega。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>卢娜用富含深意的眼神扫过他。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟终于清醒过来并且可以控制自己身体时已经是几个小时之后了。他头还是有点晕，摸到旁边的衣服便扯起来穿，穿到一半才猛然间发现不对劲的地方。为什么他会光着身子？而且……发情期似乎已经停止了。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德靠在墙上，看着那扇门猛地打开，然后亚瑟出现在他的面前。虽然已经做好了心理准备但是阿尔弗雷德在看见亚瑟的那一瞬间还是觉得有些呼吸困难。亚瑟的脸颊还是残留有一些粉红色，嘴唇好像有点肿（阿尔弗雷德开始反省自己之前的行为）。衬衫有点皱，而且少了几个扣子（阿尔弗雷德更加深刻地反省了自己之前的行为），所以亚瑟的皮肤在扣得乱七八糟的衬衫下若隐若现。阿尔弗雷德吞了吞口水。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟看起来有点，不对，非常地怒气冲冲。他看到了阿尔弗雷德之后冲了过来，一把揪住他的衣领，却在嘴唇抖了半天之后才犹犹豫豫地吐出一句话：“……你……标记了？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德忍住自己要笑出来的冲动，他发现亚瑟比他想象中可爱。接着一声噗嗤从车厢的另一边传过来。阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟同时扭头，发现卢娜在电脑后面笑得春风满面。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“亚瑟·柯克兰，MI6特工先生，”她的声音仍旧带着笑意，“请相信作为CIA特工阿尔弗雷德不会干出这种事的。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“我只是让你的身体认为你已经被标记了，”阿尔弗雷德说，咧开了嘴，“现在可以先松开你的手吗？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟放开了揪着阿尔弗雷德的衣领的手，脸颊又浮现出红色。阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，然后强迫自己的目光从亚瑟的锁骨上移开。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“之前我们和你的搭档斯科特联系过了，他现在暂时无法赶到，但是我们的行动内容是一样的，所以我们建议你先和我们一起行动。”他走到电脑台前面，拿起那个耳麦，抛向亚瑟，“他应该还在，你可以和他谈一下。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟默不作声地结果耳麦，戴上之后走到角落里低声和耳麦那一边的斯科特交谈。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“阿尔。”卢娜忽然出声叫他。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“什么事？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>卢娜饶有兴趣地看了看亚瑟又看了看阿尔弗雷德：“我觉得你们俩挺配的。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“……别乱说。亚瑟似乎不是很高兴听到这些东西。”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，然后提醒道。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“我还从来没见过你这么关心哪个人呢……嘿，柯克兰，怎么样？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟拿下耳麦，转身回到电脑台前。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“我接受建议，”他说，声音仍旧有点沙哑，但是精神多了，“现在是什么情况？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德靠着火车车厢的铁皮，车轮滚动的震感通过固体传导到他的脊椎骨。他睁开眼睛，看见亚瑟站在他的面前。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“是的，”阿尔弗雷德离开铁皮墙，于是他的整个身子都不再随着火车晃动，感觉怪怪的，“卢娜和你说明白了？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟点点头，走到他的身边，和他一样把身子靠在墙上。阿尔弗雷德感觉到对方的热度和……味道，这让他的身体有点僵硬。“明天我们会到达叶卡捷琳娜堡，接着……去找到那个钥匙。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“而它被拴在某个克格勃的重要人物身上，真该死。”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟笑了出来，“对了……琼斯先生。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“叫我阿尔就好。”阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来闷闷的。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“阿尔……你是怎么办到，嗯，让我的发情期停下来……”亚瑟的声音低下去。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“我让你的身体以为你被标记了。我在你意识不是很清醒的时候给你注射了一些药物，里面掺了麻药和一些混淆信息素。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“那之前……”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“必要的，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸鼻子，“必须让你的身体知道你将要被标记。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟不说话了。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>阿尔弗雷德感觉有点口干舌燥。虽然亚瑟的发情期停止了，但是他的味道还是一直往外散发着，只是不那么咄咄逼人罢了，作为Beta的卢娜是不会发现的，但是阿尔弗雷德是个Alpha，而且是那个亚瑟的身体认定的标记了亚瑟的Alpha。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>那些诱人的气味有一大半都是往阿尔弗雷德身上招呼的。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“亚瑟，”过了一会儿阿尔弗雷德开口，“你能……稍微走开一点吗？”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>亚瑟听了之后猛地一惊，“哦，”他站起身，“对不起我只是……我也不知道为什么我会过来……对不起。”他最后匆匆忙忙地道了个歉，然后离开了阿尔弗雷德，走进了他之前呆着的那个小房间。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>卢娜看着那个房间的门关上，回头盯着阿尔弗雷德。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“你知道被标记的Omega会不自觉地靠近他们的Alpha吗？像粘人的家养兔子那样（*）？”她说。</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>“可是他没有被标记，卢娜，还有，不要拿你在总部养的那只兔子做比喻好吗。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <span>卢娜耸耸肩：“我觉得挺贴切的。”</span>
      </p></div><div><p>
        
      </p></div><div><p>
            <span>“伊万·布拉金斯基，”卢娜按了一下按钮，投影机便在屏幕上投出了一张年轻的军官的脸，米白色的头发和紫色的眼眸都带给人一种冰冷的感觉，“这次行动的目标，克格勃系统重要领袖之中最年轻的一位。叶卡捷琳堡密盒的钥匙就由他随身携带。”</span>
          </p></div></div><div><p>
          <span>“有什么其他更加详细的资料么？”亚瑟问道。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“没有，”卢娜皱了皱眉，“查不到……只知道他会参加明天在叶卡捷琳堡举行的酒会。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“卢娜用Omega信息素去诱骗目标，”阿尔弗雷德看了一会儿资料之后说，“钥匙得手后亚瑟你负责拿走钥匙，我去接应卢娜。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“那么就等下车后奔赴现场了。”卢娜啪地一声把笔记本电脑关上。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“A就位，B？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“B就位。”亚瑟把领结往外拉了拉，让自己的喉咙舒服一点，他坐在酒会举办地的一个角落里，拿着一杯伏特加，眼睛却盯着酒会另一端卢娜的身影。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“H就位。”卢娜的声音从耳麦里传出来。亚瑟看着她从旁边的侍应生盘里拿过一杯酒，微微仰头喝了一点，然后马上换了个表情朝目标走过去，每一步都透着妩媚。哦，谁能想象到之前在火车车厢里那个整天窝在电脑前面的邋遢女人能变成现在这个样子。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“B？不要一直盯着H那边，喝点酒，要不会被人看出问题。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我酒量很差。”亚瑟转过头，看见阿尔弗雷德的身影在另一边闪现，后者也拿着一杯酒，穿着西装显得英俊挺拔，亚瑟撤开目光。卢娜正在和目标交谈着，看起来进展不错。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“就喝一点，刚刚已经有一个女人在看着你了。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟假装不经意间偏过头，看见一个有着米白色长发绑着蓝色蝴蝶结的年轻女人正面无表情地望着自己，肯定不是想要来和自己搭讪。亚瑟收回视线，把那杯酒送到嘴边，浅浅地抿了一口。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>然后他马上感觉到身体发生了一些变化。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“……阿尔，”亚瑟把酒杯放在一旁的台上，站起身，“伏特加和你给我身体注射的混淆信息素会起冲突吗？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>耳麦里静了一瞬。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我不知道，”阿尔弗雷德的语气很明显紧张了起来，“你现在感觉如何？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“不太好。”亚瑟说。其实是非常不好，他的身体好像发现自己被骗了，那些发情期的症状开始隐隐约约地回到自己身上。这可非常危险，在大庭广众之下发情，亚瑟能想到的结果都是惨不忍睹的。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“你站在那别动……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟看到阿尔弗雷德也站了起来，朝这边走过来。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“别，”卢娜的声音忽然插进来，带着一丝紧张，“A，别去。布拉金斯基刚刚往那边走了。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“什么——”阿尔弗雷德猛地顿住脚步。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“他刚刚离开了，往亚……B那边走过去了。”卢娜的声音焦虑起来，“我想是因为Omega的味道……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟浑身僵硬地转过来，看见一个米白色头发的斯拉夫人站在自己面前。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“先生……”他努力地不让自己的声音听起来那么奇怪。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“你是想被全场所有人盯着发情还是和我去躲一躲？柯克兰先生？”伊万·布拉金斯基靠近了他的身体，在他耳边轻声说道。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟目瞪口呆地望着伊万，不知道他该为哪件事情——发情期再次到来或者是身份暴露——而更担心一点。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德觉得自己快疯掉了。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>他不知道自己为什么那么焦虑，他现在想把身边所有能踢的东西都踢个遍。“卢娜，”他说，“计划改变，你在外面等着拿钥匙，我去找亚瑟。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>然后他深吸一口气，抬脚往伊万搂着亚瑟离开的方向奔去。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>一进到房间里亚瑟就挣开了伊万的手。虽然同为Alpha，可是亚瑟对面前的伊万一点好感都没有。伊万的味道闻起来像北冰洋的海水那样冰凉刺骨，并不像阿尔弗雷德那样吸引自己。他本来也没想到自己能挣开伊万的手，挣开之后亚瑟有些惊奇地看着伊万。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“亚瑟·柯克兰，我查过你们的资料。”斯拉夫人的英语带着一点俄罗斯口音，却是慢条斯理地说出来的，伊万看起来一点都不惊奇，“我参加酒会的消息也是我让人放出去的，要不你们根本没法得知我的行踪。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“为什么？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>伊万看着亚瑟，“你们MI6是知道叶卡捷琳堡密盒里装着的是什么的，”他坐到一旁的沙发上，“我和你们一样不希望那件东西面世。但是那些老家伙不听我的劝，于是我想借助一点外力来表达我的抗议。”他从口袋里掏出一把黄铜钥匙，扔给亚瑟。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟接住了钥匙，却仍旧看着伊万。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“别问我为什么了，”伊万看起来还是那副优哉游哉，一切尽在掌握的样子，“有时候事情没那么复杂。我的姐姐也是一个Omega。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟皱了皱眉头，刚想说什么，门就被无声地打开了。阿尔弗雷德冲了进来，用枪指着伊万。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“你听到了。”伊万对着阿尔弗雷德说。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“对，但是还有一个问题，”阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地说，“我们必须装作你被袭击了然后钥匙被偷走，你不可以一根毫毛不伤就走出去。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“你想怎么样？”伊万问道。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德盯着伊万的脸，然后走上前去，一把抓住对方的衣领，把他往墙上狠狠一撞。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>伊万完全没有想到阿尔弗雷德会来这样一手，额头砰地一声撞在了墙壁上，然后阿尔弗雷德松开了手，伊万扶着额头靠墙支撑着自己的身体。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“真狠，”他笑着说，“果然不该对别人的Omega出手。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德没理他，对着耳麦的另一头说：“卢娜，该你接手了。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>卢娜几乎是马上出现在门口，她默不作声地走进来，接过亚瑟扔过来的钥匙，然后走到伊万面前，拉起他的一个胳膊把他扛住。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“走吧布拉金斯基先生。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“啊，”斯拉夫人被拖出房间的时候还是笑着的，“那个，这房间我今晚可是定下的，别浪费了。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>卢娜抓着伊万的胳膊从酒店的员工通道走出来的时候，夜色已深，卢娜走了几步之后停住了。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>一个米白色长发的女人站在她的面前。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“卢娜小姐，请把你肩上的那一位给我吧，我们会妥善处理的。”她用清冷的声音面无表情地说到。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德把门关上，然后拉上锁。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“现在我们怎么办——”他一回过头就发现亚瑟已经冲过来搂住了他，诱人的香气再一次飘进他的鼻腔，阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“亚瑟……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“别说话，”亚瑟把他搂得更紧了一点，“我发情期又来了……我刚刚忍得很辛苦。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>我也忍得很辛苦啊，阿尔弗雷德在心里无奈的说。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我刚刚发现，”亚瑟仰起头，鼻尖蹭过阿尔弗雷德的脖侧，阿尔弗雷德觉得而自己脖颈上的皮肤绷紧了。“你的味道真的很好闻……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“亚瑟，冷静一点……”阿尔弗雷德试图保持自己的理智，“你现在在发情，你……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我知道我在干什么，”亚瑟伸出舌头舔了舔阿尔弗雷德的脖子，“只有你的味道能吸引我的身体……我也不知道为什么，但是就是这样……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德一怔。原来不是他一个人这么想……阿尔弗雷德之前也在想这个问题。之前他也遇到过Omega，在大学的时候也有Omega女性向他示爱，但从来没有任何一个Omega的气味像亚瑟的那样诱惑着他……他原以为是亚瑟未被标记的时间太长导致发情期强烈的原因。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>但是他曾看过一本书上有些过一种论调。虽然Omega和Alpha天生适合配对，但有时候Alpha必须遇到那个与他气味相契的Omega才算是真正的结合。曾经的阿尔弗雷德对这种说法不置可否，但是现在他不禁怀疑这个结论真的存在……</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我觉得这像是注定的……我和你的气味互相吸引……”亚瑟的手攀上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，他呢喃着，下巴抵在阿尔弗雷德宽阔的肩膀上，偏过头贪婪地闻着阿尔弗雷德的气味。是那种温暖的北大西洋的水汽的味道，现在又再次萦绕在亚瑟的鼻尖，让他发出满意的叹息。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>转瞬间他两人的位置倒转，阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟压在门板上，靠近亚瑟的脸颊，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，眼眸对着眼眸。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“你真这么觉得？”他的声音低沉而有磁性，带着年轻人应有的力量。像一个充满魅力的危险陷阱。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟看着对方的双眼，那是天蓝色的。在亚瑟醒过来走出火车车厢里那个小房间的时候他就发现了，是属于海天相接处的澄澈的天蓝色，真美的颜色，亚瑟想。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>然后他再次揽住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，吻了上去。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德马上进行了回应，他的舌头灵巧地滑入亚瑟的口腔内，娴熟地扫过口腔壁，熟悉的触感和动作让亚瑟变得更加兴奋，他开始呻吟出声，下体渗出液体。阿尔弗雷德暂时离开了亚瑟的唇，随后打横抱起亚瑟，往房间中央的床走去。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>被扔到床上的亚瑟似乎还没有反应过来发生了什么，阿尔弗雷德爬上床，再次吻住了亚瑟，手也开始不安分地解开亚瑟的西装，感觉到对方动作的亚瑟也伸手去扯开阿尔弗雷德身上的三件套，但是无奈发情期的影响，他已经没有什么力气给他去干这些事情了。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德扯掉亚瑟的衬衫，指尖划过对方胸前挺立的两点，果不其然听到身下的人发出细碎的呻吟，他一路往下，在对方的腰腹处流连，嘴则在亚瑟的脖颈处舔咬厮磨，让自己Alpha的气味覆盖对方。亚瑟身上发出的香味简直是催情的良药，阿尔弗雷德再次深吸气，手滑向亚瑟的大腿内侧。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟的身体颤抖起来，他在阿尔弗雷德把他的双腿抬起的时候偏过头去，试图掩饰自己脸颊的热度和不自觉的呻吟。阿尔弗雷德亲吻着亚瑟的大腿内侧，Alpha强烈的占有欲现在正在他的大脑里叫嚣着让阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟的每一个地方都用自己的气味宣誓主权。他再次吻过亚瑟的大腿的皮肤，同时用一只手撸动着亚瑟勃起的欲望。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟呜咽着射了出来，阿尔弗雷德把沾着精液的手伸入亚瑟的股间稍微扩张之后便把手指抽了出来，抬高对方的腿将自己饱胀的阴茎完全没入。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟以Omaga的本性尖叫起来，巨大的异物让他一时间无法接受却又让他获得了无限的快感。无需去寻找敏感区，阿尔弗雷德脑内还深深地印刻着上一次侵占这个地方的记忆。他一次又一次地抽插，每一次都划过对方的敏感区，身下的Omega的呻吟愈发甜美，让他的下身变得更加粗大。亚瑟终于又射了第二次精，被折腾得筋疲力尽的Omega躺在床上双腿打开，微闭着眼睛，内壁在等待着标记的到来。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德却在这时停止了攻势，他弯下身子，在身下的人的耳边轻轻吹气：“我要听你说……”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>亚瑟睁开眼睛，看着阿尔弗雷德，似乎思考了几秒钟，然后笑着吻上对方的唇。“我是你的。”他慵懒的声音要命地诱人。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德再一次碾过亚瑟内壁的敏感区，然后再次深入，深入……深入到那个为注定的Alpha准备的位置，然后形成一个结。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我想我爱你，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃道，将一切欲望尽数发泄在亚瑟体内。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“斯科特·柯克兰。”红发青年伸出手和面前的女子握了握。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“卢娜，”卢娜报上了自己的姓名，“那么，面前的这个小箱子就是我们这次的任务？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“没错。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“辛苦你把它偷出来，”卢娜看到对方的脸上有倦色，“这东西到底是什么那么重要？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>斯科特沉吟了一下，“这个东西是一种生化武器的制作方法，”他说，“专门对付Omega。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>卢娜想到了伊万的话。果然这种东西本就不应该出现。Omega和Alpha 还有Beta，都是这个世界上存在着的东西，失去了哪一个都会造成不平衡。因此不论是己方还是敌方都有人在努力地为了维持这种平衡而抗争。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我们一起开？”她问道。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>斯科特把钥匙插进去，卢娜在同一时间噼里啪啦按下几个号码。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>封尘多年的密盒咔哒一声打开。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“我们以后还会见吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>他们站在马路边准备过马路。亚瑟的神色已经恢复了正常，现在的他散发着一股平和的香气，向所有人宣告着他是一个被标记了的Omega，而阿尔弗雷德的气味环绕着他。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“不知道。”亚瑟说，他直直地望着马路对面，但是还是没能掩饰他变成粉红色的耳朵。阿尔弗雷德在心里偷笑起来。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>看来他的Omega还是没能适应现在的新情况。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“这是机密事件，你回去之后对谁都不能透露。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“你是指这次任务？”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“不，”亚瑟怒视阿尔弗雷德，“是我的问题。”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“哦，那肯定不会说的，这可是绝对机密的事情不是么甜心~”</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“不要，叫我，甜心！”亚瑟几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这几个字。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，然后他看见了马路对面卢娜和一个红发青年（那一定是斯科特，阿尔弗雷德想）在朝他们挥手。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>于是他揉了揉亚瑟的头，搂过对方，在人行道亮起绿灯之后笑容满面地朝对面的搭档走过去。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>风轻轻拂过，吹散一阵夹杂着奇异香味的北大西洋水汽。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>“嘿，我觉得我给我的兔子想好了名字。”卢娜站在路的对面，忽然扭头对斯科特说了一句没头没脑的话。</span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span>斯科特有点困惑地皱了皱眉头，但是什么都没说。</span>
        </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*斯科特：苏格兰拟人，亚瑟的搭档。<br/>*卢娜：阿尔的搭档，其实她是夏威夷拟人……我就看着火奴鲁鲁这个名字随随便便取的……<br/>*连狗都不用：发情期Omega散出的气味对所有Alpha都是巨大的诱惑，所以说不用让狗来嗅了直接扔个Alpha出来就好^q^所以阿尔弗雷德才会觉得麻烦很大要消除气味……<br/>*彼得罗……BLABLABLA：彼得罗巴甫洛夫斯克，好像是俄罗斯太平洋舰队的重要基地。阿米是想说他们的情况还是比较好控制的又不是军事攻击露西亚……然后他把地名忘掉了导致这个对比没有成立【。<br/>*深蓝色：其实阿米的眼睛是天蓝色的，但是因为灯光昏暗所以亚瑟看错了www<br/>*像粘人的家养兔子：我只是想起了眉兔于是就&gt;/////&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>